


Aversión (y...)

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Kirihara lo odia, pero no lo puede ignorar.





	Aversión (y...)

Kirihara lo odia, mas no lo puede ignorar.

Y todo porque su pálido cabello es completamente distinto a lo que está acostumbrado a ver: brilla demasiado bajo el sol, resalta incluso entre quienes intentan teñirse el suyo de un color similar y además se ve tentadoramente suave.

Como si eso no fuese suficiente nunca dice nada en japonés y cada vez que lo escucha hablar, siempre con una fluidez que su profesor de inglés envidiaría, Kirihara no puede evitar dirigir su mirada en su dirección y escuchar con atención, aunque no entiende una sola palabra y a duras penas puede contenerse de gritarle que debería hablar en japonés mientras esté en Japón.

Aun así, lo peor es cuando juega.

No hay nada en su figura que delate su fuerza, pero Kirihara ya la experimentó en carne propia y verla siendo usada en otros, que siempre terminan contra las rejas, hace que su sangre hierva.

Aunque la última vez él fue quien salió victorioso, Kirihara quiere repetir su hazaña. Y quizás acorralarlo contra una pared, aun cuando la diferencia de fuerza entre ambos (y los casi veinte centímetros que le lleva a pesar de ser menor que él) hace que no parezca posible, y probar si su cabello es realmente tan suave como parece y escuchar cómo suena su nombre siendo pronunciado entre jadeos por un extranjero.

Y... ¡demonios! No quiere pensar en eso, pero lo hace cada vez que se lo cruza y eso hace que lo deteste incluso más.


End file.
